


ДОЖДЛИВАЯ НОЧЬ С ДАРДЕВИЛОМ: ДУШЕРАЗДИРАЮЩАЯ ХРОНИКА СТРАДАНИЙ

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Capslock, Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>МЭТТ МЕРДОК МОК ПОД ДОЖДЕМ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЛ ЗОНТА</p>
            </blockquote>





	ДОЖДЛИВАЯ НОЧЬ С ДАРДЕВИЛОМ: ДУШЕРАЗДИРАЮЩАЯ ХРОНИКА СТРАДАНИЙ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DAREDEVIL'S RAINY NIGHT: A HARROWING TALE OF MANPAIN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68871) by [dytabytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes). 



НА УЛИЦЕ ШЕЛ ДОЖДЬ, И МЭТТ МЕРДОК ПРОМОК  
ВОВСЕ НЕ ПОТОМУ, ЧТО У НЕГО НЕ БЫЛО ЗОНТА (ОН РАБОТАЛ АДВОКАТОМ, И ПУСТЬ ОН ПОТЕРЯЛ ПОЧТИ ВСЕ, ЧТО У НЕГО БЫЛО, ОН ВСЕ ЕЩЕ МОГ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ СЕБЕ ЗОНТ)  
НЕТ, МЭТТ МЕРДОК МОК ПОД ДОЖДЕМ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЛ ЗОНТА  
ОН БЫЛ ЗАМЕРЗШИМ КЛУБКОМ ОТЧАЯНИЯ, И ЕГО ВНЕШНОСТЬ СООТВЕТСТВОВАЛА СОДЕРЖАНИЮ: ТЕМНОМУ, ХОЛОДНОМУ И МОКРОМУ  
И ОТ НЕГО НЕСЛО ПСИНОЙ  
НУ, ВОЗМОЖНО, ЭТО БЫЛО ПРЕУВЕЛИЧЕНИЕ  
КОЖАНЫЕ ПРИКИДЫ ДЕЛАЮТ ИЗ КОРОВ, А НЕ ИЗ СОБАК  
ИТАК, ВОТ ОН НАШ ГЕРОЙ — МЭТТ МЕРДОК, ДАРДЕВИЛ, ЗАМЕРЗШИЙ И ПАХНУЩИЙ, КАК КОРОВЫ, НА  
КРЫШЕ АДСКОЙ КУХНИ  
ЕМУ БЫЛО НЕ В КАЙФ ТАМ СИДЕТЬ  
НО ОН НИКОГДА НЕ ДЕЛАЛ ЭТОГО ЗАБАВЫ РАДИ  
ОН ДЕЛАЛ ЭТО РАДИ СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ, РАДИ ИСТИНЫ, РАДИ АМЕРИКАНСКОГО ОБРАЗА ЖИЗНИ  
ПОТОМУ ЧТО ИЗБИВАТЬ ЛЮДЕЙ, КОТОРЫХ ТЫ НЕ ОДОБРЯЕШЬ, ОЧЕНЬ ПО-АМЕРИКАНСКИ  
ПОЛЮБУЙТЕСЬ НА ДОСТОЙНЫЙ ПРИМЕР КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКИ  
БУКВА «А» НА ЕГО ЛБУ ОЗНАЧАЕТ ВОВСЕ НЕ ФРАНЦИЮ, ТАК ЖЕ, КАК ДД НА КОСТЮМЕ МЭТТА  
НЕ ОЗНАЧАЕТ РАЗМЕР ЛИФЧИКА  
НЕЛЬЗЯ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ИЗ МЭТТА НЕ ВЫШЛА БЫ ГРУДАСТАЯ ЦЫПОЧКА, РОДИСЬ ОН БАБОЙ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО КАК ЖЕ ИНАЧЕ  
В СМЫСЛЕ, ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЭТУ ШИКАРНУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ  
ВЫ ПОНЯЛИ, О ЧЕМ Я  
И, КСТАТИ, ОТ ХОЛОДА ОНА ДАЖЕ НЕМНОГО СЪЕЖИЛАСЬ  
ОТЛИЧНО, РАЗ ВЫ ДОЧИТАЛИ ДОСЮДА, МОЖНО ДВИГАТЬСЯ ДАЛЬШЕ  
НАПОМНИМ: НА УЛИЦЕ БЫЛО БЛЯДСКИ ХОЛОДНО И ШЕЛ ДОЖДЬ  
СТОЯЛА ТАКАЯ ПОГОДА, В КОТОРУЮ ТОЛЬКО ПСИХ ИЛИ ПРИДУРОК МОЖЕТ СКАКАТЬ ПО КРЫШАМ  
В ОДНОМ ТОЛЬКО КРАСНОМ КОЖАНОМ ГОНДОНЕ  
К СЧАСТЬЮ ДЛЯ ОБИТАТЕЛЕЙ АДСКОЙ КУХНИ, МЭТТ МЕРДОК ВСЕГДА ПОДХОДИЛ МИНИМУМ ПОД  
ОДНО ИЗ ЭТИХ ОПРЕДЕЛЕНИЙ  
ЧЕРТ, ИНОГДА ОН ПОДХОДИЛ ПОД ОБА, ИМЕННО ПОЭТОМУ МСТИТЕЛИ НИ РАЗУ НЕ ПРИГЛАСИЛИ ЕГО НА РОЖДЕСТВЕНСКУЮ ВЕЧЕРИНКУ  
ХОТЯ ЕМУ БЫЛО ПЛЕВАТЬ НА ЭТО, У НЕГО БЫЛИ ЗАНЯТИЯ ПОИНТЕРЕСНЕЙ  
ОН НЕ МОГ СЕБЕ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ ЗАВОДИТЬ НОВЫХ ДРУЗЕЙ, ЧТОБЫ ПОТЕРЯТЬ ИХ  
СНОВА  
ПОСКОЛЬКУ ДАРДЕВИЛ ВСЕГДА ТЕРЯЕТ ТЕХ, КОГО ЛЮБИТ  
ОНИ УМИРАЮТ  
А ЕСЛИ НЕТ, ТО СХОДЯТ С УМА  
И ПУСТЬ БОЛЬШИНСТВО МСТИТЕЛЕЙ ДАВНО УЖЕ СПЯТИЛИ, МЭТТ РЕШИЛ, ЧТО ЕМУ ЛУЧШЕ ВСЕ РАВНО ДЕРЖАТЬСЯ ПОДАЛЬШЕ  
ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ ТАК ОН ЭТО СЕБЕ ОБЪЯСНЯЛ  
ОН ВООБЩЕ ЧАСТО САМ С СОБОЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАЛ  
ХОТЯ ПОЧЕМУ-ТО КАЖДУЮ НОЧЬ ПРОСЫПАЛСЯ, РЫДАЯ В ПОДУШКУ  
ЧЕРТОВСКИ ГРУСТНО  
ПОЭТОМУ МЭТТ МЕРДОК НЕ ВЫСЫПАЛСЯ  
СЛУШАЙТЕ, ЗАЧЕМ НУЖЕН СОН, КОГДА ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ СИДЕТЬ НА УЛИЦЕ ПОД ДОЖДЕМ И СЛУШАТЬ ЧУЖОЕ СЕРДЕБИЕНИЕ  
КСТАТИ, ИМЕННО ЭТИМ ОН СЕЙЧАС И ЗАНИМАЛСЯ  
СИДЕЛ НА УЛИЦЕ  
ПОД ДОЖДЕМ  
НА КРЫШЕ ДОМА ДЭННИ РЭНДА  
И СЛУШАЛ, КАК СТУЧИТ ЕГО СЕРДЦЕ  
ПО ПРАВДЕ ГОВОРЯ, ОН СЛУШАЛ, КАК ДЭННИ ДРОЧИТ  
НО ЭТО НЕ БЫЛО ВАЖНО  
У НЕГО БЫЛО ДОСТОЙНОЕ ОПРАВДАНИЕ  
А ЕСЛИ БЫ С ДЭННИ В ЭТО ВРЕМЯ СЛУЧИЛСЯ СЕРДЕЧНЫЙ ПРИСТУП?  
ЧТО ТОГДА?  
ОН БЫЛ БЫ РАД, ЧТО МЭТТ ОКАЗАЛСЯ ПОБЛИЗОСТИ, ЧТОБЫ ДОСТАВИТЬ ЕГО К НОЧНОЙ МЕДСЕСТРЕ  
ВДОБАВОК, МАЛОВЕРОЯТНО, ЧТО ОН КОГДА-НИБУДЬ УЗНАЕТ, ЧТО МЭТТ ЗДЕСЬ БЫЛ  
МЭТТ ДЬЯВОЛЬСКИ ХИТЕР  
ПОЭТОМУ ОН СИДЕЛ НА ЧЕРДАКЕ  
ПОСМОТРЕЛ БЫ Я НА ТЕБЯ В ЕГО ПОЛОЖЕНИИ  
ОН НАБЛЮДАЛ  
НЕСМОТРЯ НА СЛЕПОТУ  
ОХ, ЧЕРТ, СЕКУНДОЧКУ  
ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО?  
МЭТТ УСЛЫШАЛ, КАК ДЭННИ СНИЗУ ПЫТАЛСЯ ЧТО-ТО СКАЗАТЬ  
«М…МММ»  
ЧТО ЖЕ ЭТО  
ПОНЯЛ ЛИ ЕГО НЕЖНЫЙ АНГЕЛ КУНГ-ФУ, НАКОНЕЦ, КТО ЖДАЛ ЕГО ВСЕ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ  
ТЕРПЕЛИВО ЖДАЛ  
С ЛЮБОВЬЮ В СЕРДЦЕ И ПУСТОТОЙ ВО ВЗГЛЯДЕ  
«МИСТИ!»  
...  
ВОТ ДЕРЬМО  
МЭТТ ПРИТВОРИЛСЯ, ЧТО ЭТО ДОЖДЕВЫЕ КАПЛИ ТЕКУТ У НЕГО ПО ЩЕКАМ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО НАСТОЯЩИЕ МУЖИКИ НИКОГДА НЕ ПЛАЧУТ  
ВПРОЧЕМ, ЕГО ЛИЦО БЫЛО СКРЫТО ПОД МАСКОЙ, ТАК ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛА БРЕХНЯ  
ЕГО ОТЕЦ БЫЛ БЫ РАЗОЧАРОВАН В НЕМ  
МЭТТ УЛУЧИЛ МОМЕНТ, ЧТОБЫ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ НА НЕБО И ПРООРАТЬ «МНЕ ЖАЛЬ, ПАПОЧКА»  
В ОТВЕТ ОБЛАКА ПЕРЕСТРОИЛИСЬ И СЛОЖИЛИСЬ В ЛИЦО УСОПШЕГО ДЖЕКА, ОТЦА  
ВОТ ДЕРЬМО, ЭТО ЖЕ БЫЛА ОТСЫЛКА К КОРОЛЮ ЛЬВУ  
СМАТЫВАЕМСЯ  
ХОТЯ, СЕКУНДОЧКУ  
ОБЛАКА МОГУТ ТАК ДЕЛАТЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ДИСНЕЙ ТЕПЕРЬ ВЛАДЕЕТ МАРВЕЛ  
ПРОДОЛЖАЕМ  
ИТАК, ПРОИЗОШЛИ ДВЕ ВЕЩИ  
ПЕРВАЯ: ДЖЕК С НЕБЕС ПОСМОТРЕЛ НА СВОЕГО СЫНОЧКА И ПОНЯЛ, ЧТО НАЛАЖАЛ – МЭТТ НЕ МОГ БЛЯДЬ ЕГО ВИДЕТЬ  
ОН НИКОГДА БЛЯДЬ ЕГО НЕ ВИДЕЛ  
КАКОГО ЧЕРТА БОЖЕНЬКА НЕ ВЫДАЛ ЕМУ МИКРОФОН ИЛИ РАЦИЮ ВМЕСТО ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ВПИЛИВАТЬ ОТСЫЛКИ К ДИСНЕЕВСКИМ ФИЛЬМАМ ПРО ЛЬВОВ  
ЕДИНСТВЕННЫМ КРУТЫМ ПЕРСОНАЖЕМ В ДИСНЕЕ БЫЛА ТА ПСИХОВАННАЯ ОБЕЗЬЯНА  
БОЖЕ  
ВТОРОЕ: ДЭННИ ВЗДРОГНУЛ И ПОШЕЛ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ, ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТОВЩИНА ТВОРИТСЯ НА УЛИЦЕ  
ПОЧУВСТВОВАВ ЭТО, МЭТТ ЗАПАНИКОВАЛ И СПРЫГНУЛ С КРЫШИ  
НО ОН БЫЛ СЛЕП, ПОЭТОМУ ПОДСКОЛЬЗНУЛСЯ НА ЛУЖЕ  
НЕ МОГ ОН НИ ЧЕРТА ВИДЕТЬ, НУ ПРАВДА  
ПОХОЖЕ, САМОЕ ВРЕМЯ ДАРДЕВИЛУ СОКРАТИТЬ ПОТЕРИ  
ТАК ЧТО ОН ПЕРЕКУВЫРКНУЛСЯ В ПАДЕНИИ И ИЗОГНУЛСЯ В АДСКИЙ КРЕНДЕЛЬ, ЧТОБЫ ПРОДЕМОНСТРИРОВАТЬ ВСЕМ ГИБКОСТЬ И ИЗОЩРЕННОСТЬ НАСТОЯЩЕГО МАСТЕРА  
А ПОТОМ ВОССТАНОВИЛ РАВНОВЕСИЕ И СКРЫЛСЯ ЗА ГОРИЗОНТОМ  
ВОЗМОЖНО, ОН ОТПРАВИТСЯ НАВЕСТИТЬ ПИТЕРА ПАРКЕРА  
ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК ЗАПАДАЕТ НА РЫЖИХ, ВЕДЬ ТАК?  
(ОТВЕТ: ДА У НЕГО ПРОСТО БАШНЮ СНОСИТ)  
(РЫЖИЕ ОТЛИЧНО ТРАХАЮТСЯ)  
(ДАЖЕ РОСОМАХА ЗНАЕТ ЭТУ ФИШКУ)  
(ОООООООООХ)


End file.
